List of superheroes and villains without superpowers
What follows is a list of superheroes and supervillains who do not possess superpowers, either intrinsic, granted by equipment, accessed through knowledge of supernatural forces (as with magic or chi powers), or otherwise "superscientific", but rely on at least marginally plausible developments of human skill and technology. One term of art for this type of character is the "skilled normal". DC Comics heroes *Agent Liberty (ex-intelligence agent, gymnast) *Arrowette (archer, athlete) **Bonnie King **Cissie King-Jones *Speedy/*Arsenal/*Red Arrow (ex-intelligence agent, weaponer, Hwa Rang Do master, archer) *Blackhawks (various pilots and adventurers) *Batgirl, DC Comics moniker for Batman allies (martial artists) **Bat-Girl (Bette Kane) Golden Age Batgirl **Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) (genius, librarian, congresswoman, martial artist, computer expert) **Batgirl (Helena Bertinelli) (martial artist) **Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) (martial arts master, assassin) **Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) (martial artist) *Batman (martial arts master, detective, inventor, master strategist, billionaire, scientist) **Batman (Bruce Wayne), the first and original Batman. **Batman (Dick Grayson), the first Robin to serve under Bruce Wayne and the second Batman of Gotham City. **Batman (Jason Todd), the second Robin. He is the second Batman on Earth-15. **Batman (Tim Drake), the third Robin. He replaces Bruce Wayne in some continuities, notably the Titans Tomorrow continuity. **Batman (Damian Wayne), the 5th and current Robin. Portrayed as the successor to Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson in a possible future of mainstream continuity (prior to Flashpoint). **Batman (Terry McGinnis), the second Batman in the DCAU/Earth-12 universe and the fourth Batman in a possible future of mainstream continuity (prior to Flashpoint). *Batwoman (multiple female counterparts to Batman) *Bronze Tiger (martial arts master) *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) (acrobat, inventor, martial artist) *Catwoman (master thief, judo expert, gymnast, whip master) **Catwoman (Holly Robinson) second Catwoman *Connor Hawke (archer, martial artist) *Crimson Avenger (Lee Travis) (gunman, fighter, investigator) *Richard Dragon (One of the top masters of the martial arts within the DC Universe) *Gangbuster (police officer, martial artist) *Green Arrow (master archer, arsenal of trick arrows, hand-to-hand combat training, swordsman) *Guardian (security guard, fighter) *Human Target (master of disguise, gunman, martial artist) *Huntress (martial artist, weaponer, gymnast) *Judomaster (martial artist, soldier) *Katana (master swordswoman, fighter) *Karate Kid (martial arts expert, teacher) *Lady Shiva (supreme martial artist) *Manhunter (fighter, gunman, investigator, bounty hunter) * Midnight (gunman, skilled hand-to-hand combatant) *Nemesis (U.S. operative, gunman, master of disguise) *Nightwing (master martial artist, strategist, detective, worlds greatest gymnast) *Nite Owl (detective, skilled hand-to-hant combatant) *Onyx (assassin, archer, gymnast, martial artist) *Oracle (master strategist, leader, investigator, information technologist) *Ozymandias (genius, strategist, martial artist) *Robin, DC Comics moniker for Batman sidekicks (martial artists) **Jason Todd, later Red Hood **Robin (Tim Drake) **Stephanie Brown, aka Spoiler *Robin Hood (master archer, swordsman) *Rorschach (comics) (detective, conspirator) *Savant (gymnast, fighter, strategist, genius) *Sandman (1940s mystery man who used special knockout gas guns) *Speedy, DC Comics moniker for Green Arrow sidekicks (expert archers and martial artists) **Roy Harper, later Arsenal and Red Arrow **Mia Dearden *Spoiler (trained as Robin the Girl-Wonder) *The Question (including Renee Montoya) (Genius intelligence, Brilliant detective with superior inquisitive mind and deductive reasoning) *Unknown Soldier (U.S. operative, master gunman/marksman, weaponer, martial artist) *Vigilante (rider, gunman, marksman) *Wildcat (boxing champ, athlete) DC Comics villains *Anarky (gadgeteer, fighter, polymath) *Black Mask (criminal mastermind, skilled torturer) *Bronze Tiger (martial arts master, assassin) *Brutale (an expert with all forms of knives and blades) *David Cain (master assassin, master martial artist, weaponer) *Calculator (genius, master strategist, information broker) *Captain Boomerang (George "Digger" Harkness) (master at throwing boomerangs, arsenal of trick boomerangs, thief) *Captain Stingaree (trained fencer and marksman) *Catman (hunter, survivalist, savage fighter) *Cavalier (expert fencer and marksman) *Cheshire (master assassin, martial artist, poison/toxins expert) *Clock King (William Tockman) (efficiency expert, master strategist) *Deadshot (master gunman, weaponer) *Firebug/Firefly (pyrotechnics/explosives experts, pyromaniacs) *The General (Military historian, expert strategist and tactician, explosives expert, skilled hand-to-hand combatant.) *Harley Quinn (psychotic criminal, accomplice to The Joker, skilled gymnast) *Hugo Strange (genius-level intelligence, master of psychology) *Hush (surgeon, skilled fighter, criminal mastermind) *Javelin (arsenal of trick javelins, athlete) *Joker (homicidal maniac, chemist, criminal mastermind) *Killer Moth (petty criminal, inventor) *Kite Man (excellent hang-glider pilot) *Lady Shiva (master assassin, master martial artist) *Mad Hatter (hypnotist, manipulator) *Merlyn (archer, athlete) *Onomatopoeia (fighter, gymnast, weaponer) *Ozymandias (high intellect, athlete) *Penguin (criminal mastermind, businessman) *Rag Doll (thief, master contortionist) *Red Hood (strategist, martial artist, gymnast, weaponer) *Riddler (criminal mastermind, genius) *Roulette (criminal mastermind, hypnotist, gambler) * Scarecrow (DC Comics) (psychology, toxins) *Sportsmaster (athlete, thief, inventor) *Tweedledum and Tweedledee (fat bodies allow bouncing) *Two-Face (lawyer, criminal mastermind) *Victor Zsasz (extreme cunning, dedicated athlete, and unpredictability) *Ventriloquist (comics) (Puppet) *Zeiss (comics) (assassin, fighter, gymnast) Marvel Comics heroes *El Aguila (former mutant, de-powered in Decimation, but retains his natural swordmanship and hand-to-hand combat skills) *Andrew Chord (soldier, martial artist, pilot) *Black Widow (former spy, gymnast, mercenary) *Bucky (marksman, martial artist, assassin) *David Alleyne (former mutant, de-powered in Decimation, but remains with his team) *Elektra (master assassin, gymnast, martial artist) *Hawkeye (master archer, arsenal of trick arrows, martial artist) *Hindsight Lad (computer research) *Mockingbird (acrobat, martial artist, expert with quarterstaff, espionage skills) *Moon Knight (Martial Artist, Millionaire, trained Mercenary, Assassin and Marine) *Nick Fury (combat expert) *Night Thrasher (martial artist, possesses advanced body armor and gadgets) *Prodigy (wrestler, glider) *Prowler (inventor, athlete) *The Punisher (US marine, marksman, demolitions expert, master fighter, survivalist) *Scourge of the Underworld (assassin, marksman) *Shang-Chi (master of the martial arts) *Silver Sable (mercenary, spy) *Union Jack (spy, fighter, gunman) *Michael Van Patrick (athlete) *Wyatt Wingfoot Marvel Comics villains *Arcade (master assassin, inventor, strategist) *Batroc the Leaper (Olympic athlete, gymnast, martial arts master) *Bullseye (marksman, weapons expert, martial artist, can use any object as a projectile weapon) *Chameleon (master of disguise, spy, mastermind) *Flag-Smasher (terrorist, martial artist) *Leap-Frog (thief, hydraulic feet) *Gladiator (martial artist, forearm spinning blades) *Kingpin (criminal mastermind, businessman, peak strength, fighter) *Kraven the Hunter (hunter, marksman, survivalist) *Swordsman (skilled swordsman) *Vulture (engineer, glider) *Alex Wilder (master strategist) *Zaran (weapons master) Other comics characters *Judge Dredd *Kick-Ass and every other costumed character in that continuity *The Magdalena *The Phantom *The Spirit *Super Commando Dhruva (Genius-level intellect, martial artist, acrobat, strategist, detective) *Doga *Tiranga *Heat-Man *Purple Helmet Avenger Other media *The Scarlet Pimpernel *The Cape *Kwai Chang Caine *DangerMouse *The Green Hornet *Jet Jungle *Kim Possible *Ronald Stoppable *Jonny Quest *Darkwing Duck *Scott Marshall *Zorro *Arsène Lupin * The Doctor References Without superpowers